Adorable Annoyances
by Clockeater
Summary: A visit to England's goes very wrong and Hong Kong suddenly finds himself taking care of two baby nations.
1. Chapter 1

Rawr. I really hate studying for exams and tests (who's the stupid idiot who thought it would be fine to take chem, math and physics in the same semester?) ...I wish school was already over TT_TT

...I should probably be studying right now...but I can't take it anymore...so this happened ^^ (yea i know it's not a very original plot...but oh well~)

Disclaimer: I, very obviously, do not own Hetalia (but just you wait...)

* * *

><p>England glanced at the clock and cursed his luck when he saw how late it was getting (clocks never seemed to be on his side). He was expecting China over for their usual afternoon tea (it had only become usual recently) and didn't want to keep China waiting. It had taken England forever to work up the courage to ask China to have tea with him once every week and he had only managed to ask a couple weeks ago. Well, actually he had meant to confess his feelings towards the Chinese nation, but that had failed and resulted in him inviting China to tea.<p>

But today, England was sure that he would be able to tell China how he really felt. He had planned to present a bouquet of peonies to China, knowing that they were China's favorite flowers, only to find that none of the flower shops near his home sold any. Really, what was the bloody world coming to when he couldn't even go to a flower shop and purchase the flowers he wanted?

Angry and rather disgruntled with the state of flower shops in his country, England had turned to go back home when he had remembered that he could simply produce a bouquet of peonies with his magic- which was when he had the brilliant idea of making them enchanted so that they would alternate colors every few seconds. And after giving them to China, he would definitely tell China what he had been too scared to for the last few centuries.

Focusing his attention back to the magic circle before him, England failed to notice the door to the room open.

"England, ahen?" China said, uncertainly, as he moved into the room. Hong Kong had told him that England was somewhere in this end of the house. "Are you in here?"

Light flared up from England's magic circle, temporarily blinding and disorienting China.

"Aiyaa!" China cried as he stumbled into a cabinet and bounced into England.

"China?" England was too surprised by China's appearance to even try to catch China. Both crashed to the ground in the middle of England's magic circle.

England's blood ran cold as he realized the magic circle had been broken and he watched horror-stricken as the circle's color changed from a jade green to a bloody red.

"Oh bloody-"

* * *

><p>Hong Kong had been wandering around England's home for a while now, trying to locate his misplaced firecrackers. Due to England's (unfair) rules, he had been forced to hide his supply of firecrackers in random places.<p>

It was rather quiet, he mused as he looked under a couch. Too quiet, in fact. Usually by now he would expect England and China to be yelling at each other over something stupid. Hong Kong sighed; he really couldn't understand those two.

So when he heard crying instead of shouts, he was rather surprised. He got up and wandered towards the sounds. Had one of them finally broken down and started crying? Hong Kong supposed it was England. China had probably finally said something cruel enough to make him break. Poor England- it was rather pathetic to watch him try so hard and fail to express his love to China. Though, Hong Kong had observed that China had an even harder time expressing his feelings than England did.

Hong Kong sighed again, why was he stuck with two idiotic nations?

He quickly located the room where the sounds of crying were coming from. The door was already parted, so Hong Kong didn't bother knocking.

He stopped and stared in disbelief as he found two babies- both looked roughly about the age of two or three- amidst England and China's clothing. Looking closely, he realized they _were _China and England.

Just as he had predicted, England was the one who was crying, a small bruise forming on his head while China simply sat and stared up at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong, still in a state of disbelief, could do nothing more than stand there and stare, even when England ran over to him, wrapping his little arms around his leg.

Hong Kong felt his mouth go dry. What was he supposed to do with two baby nations? Especially when they were the ones who were supposed to be his caretakers. For a moment, Hong Kong considered abandoning them. Both only really caused him trouble, anyways.

The moment passed and, with a sigh, Hong Kong bent down and picked up China and England, each in one arm. He couldn't abandon them after all. Well, they were both rather cute with their large eyes and tiny bodies and chubby cheeks and arms. With irritation, Hong Kong realized he couldn't resist their charm and the bizarre need to pinch their cheeks.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong quickly realized that he would need to go clothes shopping for the two soon. Out of everything he had found in England's large house (and he had found some rather weird things), he had not managed to find baby clothing. In the end, he had resorted to shoving China into one of England's button up shirts and England he had wrapped up in a piece of curtain he had torn up. Hong had to admit, he could have been a little more creative- considering how he kept having to retie England's makeshift belt around his tiny waist. At least England didn't keep trying to strip like China was. Originally, Hong had figured that China should wear something a bit more dignified than a piece of curtain, but he was seriously beginning to think that was a mistake as he chased after China's naked body yet again.<p>

Finally catching hold of China, Hong Kong reprimanded him. "No snack for you unless you behave," he said, slipping China back into the shirt and placing him down next to England. In response, China bit his finger.

Not caring for respect, Hong Kong took away China's snack, giving it instead to England. He turned away to avoid China's puppy dog eyes. He had already fallen pray to them once already.

Noticing China's lack of food, baby England shyly pushed some of his food over to China. China quickly ate his food up before Hong could take it away. After finishing, he turned to England and slowly leaned towards him.

Hong Kong watched with amusement at the cute sight as China placed a kiss on the side of England's head. England's face quickly turned red. Hong Kong briefly wondered whether he should be getting a camera so he could use this as blackmail in the future.

England turned to China, moving to kiss China in return. Instead he was met with China's hands and shoved out of his chair on to the floor. Before anyone could react, China had grabbed the remainder of England's food and was off running (without the shirt again).

"Sensei!" Hong yelled in frustration as he went to comfort the crying England.

Really, he couldn't handle these two.

* * *

><p>Reviews would make a tired girl happy :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

School and exams are finally over! I feel so free!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far

Disclaimer: do not own

* * *

><p>Hong Kong may not know much about taking care of children, but he was pretty sure that the two were supposed to be sleeping already. He glanced at the clock. Okay, maybe they should have been sleeping a long time ago. Hong Kong rubbed his temples. He couldn't take much more of this and he had no idea where the babies were.<p>

Opening his eyes, he saw England staring at him while sticking his head out from around a corner.

"England…Come here," Hong Kong said cautiously. He held out both his hands to England, indicating that he had nothing and therefore should not be treated like he was a threat. Walking forwards, he didn't notice China's clothes bunched up on the ground and tripped. England took off, startled at the loud noise Hong made when he landed on the floor. A low groan was the only noise he allowed himself to make when his nose connected with the ground.

Rolling over, he was surprised to find China standing over him with a concerned expression. Moving fast, Hong grabbed China before he could run away again. Now all he had to do was find England…

Which turned out to be easier said than done. China had already fallen asleep on his shoulder by the time Hong Kong found England curled up and asleep by the heater. Relief flooded through Hong as he picked up England and carried them to a room.

Despite how frustrating it was turning out to be to look after them, Hong Kong did have to admit they looked adorable curled up and hugging each other in the giant bed.

His smile faded as he thought of how he would have to deal with them tomorrow. There was no way he was going to be looking after both of them alone.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong had just served breakfast when the doorbell chimed. Uttering a strict, "stay," to the two, Hong Kong moved to open the door. Taiwan stood on the steps looking confused. Which was understandable, seeing as Hong Kong had only called her to tell her that he needed her help.<p>

"What's…" she trailed off as she caught sight of baby China. Rushing over to him, she picked him up, inciting a disgruntled cry from China. "You're so cute, yes you are!" she cried. China giggled and reached towards Taiwan. Hong Kong felt his eye twitch, why couldn't China behave this well around him?

Hong Kong felt a light tug on his pant leg. England was holding on to him with a pouty face. Lifting the baby nation into his arms, Hong asked, "Are you feeling left out?" In response, England stuck his thumb into Hong Kong's mouth.

Hong Kong nearly dropped England a minute later when Taiwan let out a loud screech.

"What have you dressed them in?" she shot a pointed look towards Hong Kong.

"…I-"

"We're going shopping. Now."

* * *

><p>Hong Kong was rather beginning to regret calling Taiwan for help. Embarrassed by what China and England were wearing, Taiwan had forced Hong Kong to hide them in his jacket and smuggle them into the mall while she picked out something for them to wear. He was still rather amazed that he had actually done what she had said. Granted, it had sounded so easy the way she put it…but in reality, it was like some version of hell come to life.<p>

Taiwan walked fast- too fast for someone carrying two squirming babies in his jacket. Hong Kong was also attracting some very weird stares and England and China had started to fight.

"Stop. You two, please?" Hong Kong begged in his emotionless tone. He had just gotten England to stop pulling on China's hair and China to stop pinching England's eyebrows when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, Hong Kong felt his mouth dry up as he saw the mall security standing behind him.

It took an hour of explaining and a bit of Taiwan's charm to assure security that Hong Kong wasn't trying to kidnap the babies.

Once they were free to go, Taiwan grabbed Hong's arm and pulled him towards a giant store.

"Look, look! I found the most adorable baby clothes for them," Taiwan squealed. "Here." Thrusting clothes towards Hong Kong, Taiwan grabbed China away who eagerly latched onto Taiwan's neck. "I'll change China and you change England. Then they won't have to wear those god awful things you dressed them in."

"They weren't that awful…" Hong Kong mumbled as he made his way to dress England.

Though Hong Kong did have to admit, Taiwan did have a good taste in clothes. For England, she had picked out a green sweater with rabbit ears attached to the hood and wings attached to the back. China was dressed in panda sweater with little black eyes and ears on the hood. Finally both of them had pants and shoes to wear. To Hong Kong's relief, China didn't seem to be attempting to strip anymore.

"Great. Can we leave now?" Hong Kong asked after they left the store. Taiwan fixed him with an incredulous stare.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a how-stupid-are-you? type of voice. "There's so much we still have to buy! Make sure they don't run off," she added as England tried to run away again.

When Hong Kong had finally caught England by diving on to the ground to grab hold of England's foot (inciting applause from fellow shoppers), China jumped on to Hong's back and Taiwan let out a loud sigh.

"Oh, your children are so adorable," a lady passing by commented.

"They're not-" Hong Kong began to correct.

"Why, thank you," Taiwan answered instead.

"What a dedicated Daddy," another woman said.

"I'm not-"

"Father!" England yelled. Hong Kong blinked, unsure of how to reply.

"Stay here with them," Taiwan said, already walking away.

With a disdainful look, England wrenched his foot away from Hong Kong and kicked him in the face. Directly after both England and China took off running and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>England tottered in on unsteady legs into the flower shop, staring up at the numerous arrays of flowers. One in particular caught his eye. He reached up trying to grab, but the flower was beyond his reach. Tears of frustration began to form in his eyes.<p>

Collapsing on to the ground, England let his tears flow freely down his face. He stopped when he felt something brush his face. Opening his eyes, he saw the flower he wanted in front of his face. Grabbing the flower quickly, England took off.

The florist smiled as she watched the little boy running as fast as his little legs could carry him. The wings on his sweater flapped back and forth as he ran.

England ran into the toy store next door, quickly finding China amongst the stuffed animals. The Chinese nation looked up from the panda he was hugging to England holding out a peony towards him.

Hesitantly, and a bit suspiciously, China took the flower from England and sniffed it. England smiled a bit before being pulled down onto the pile of pandas with China. In a show of gratitude for the flower, China leaned over and gave England a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

A second later, China bit England's cheek.

* * *

><p>After a while, Hong Kong and Taiwan had finally located China and England.<p>

"Aren't they cute," Taiwan whispered as they watched the two babies sleeping next to each other on a pile of pandas. England sucked slowly on his thumb and held China's hand, while China chewed on the petals of the peony.

Taiwan used this chance to whip out her newly purchased camera and snap a picture.

"When they're back to normal, this will be good blackmail," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Review plz?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

October is such a depressing month...one day I'm gonna move to California or somewhere where it's bright and sunny. I really hate looking outside around 6:30 and it's already dark...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>China was in a grumpy mood, Hong Kong assessed with a sinking heart. The two babies had woken up when he carried him inside England's home, looking around themselves with wide eyes. Taiwan had headed off into the kitchen to start cooking dinner leaving Hong Kong in charge of the two.<p>

At the moment, Hong Kong regarded them from his perch on the couch. England (who was turning out to be a remarkably compliant child compared to China) was lying on the floor with China sprawled out on top of him. Every time England attempted to move, China would growl and yank his hair. Hong Kong figured he should probably help England, but he didn't want to incur the wrath of China (even if China _was_ a baby right now)… And possibly he was still mad at England for always banning his firecrackers and fireworks.

Taiwan called them for a dinner so, with a sigh, Hong Kong stood to try to separate China from England. This proved to be a bit tricky since China didn't seem to want to let go of his hold on England. Each time Hong Kong tried to pry China off England, China's hold would only increase and England would just cry louder.

"What's going on in here?" Taiwan demanded, finally coming into the room. Her eyebrows rose as she regarded the scene before her. With a roll of her eyes, she pushed Hong to the side and picked up each child in one arm and carried them to the table.

She placed them down and handed the food to them. China took a sniff and instantly started digging in. England, on the other hand, took a small bite and gagged. Without any hesitation, he pushed the plate off the table, food scattering across the floor and plate fracturing into tiny pieces.

Hong Kong gulped- he could only imagine how England would react when he later found out that one of his favorite dishes from Queen Victoria's time was broken.

Luckily by evening time, they had managed to distract England and China with episodes of Hello Kitty (Hong Kong had discovered them in his bedroom- China must have hidden them in there). While England watched the show with wary eyes, China watched with wide-eyed adoration. Hong Kong and Taiwan sat behind them, both relishing their well-deserved break.

"When will they turn back?" Hong sighed. Taiwan shrugged, reaching for China's hair. China looked at her in confusion as she started to twist his hair into a ponytail, but Hello Kitty quickly recaptured his attention.

Hong Kong looked down when he felt a small hand tugging on his sleeve. England wore a determined expression and he raised his arms above his hand. "Up!"

"Up?" Hong Kong blinked.

"Up! Up! Up!" England shouted, his shouts growing in volume each time. Hong Kong grabbed the child and quickly raised him above his head. England squealed with delight, kicking his short stubby legs out.

"Okay, I think that's enough now," Hong Kong said, letting England back down on to the ground. "It's time that you should, like, go to bed now."

England blinked. "Up!"

Hong Kong sighed, brushing away his growing emotions of frustration, and lifted England up again. England squealed again, but this time he grabbed on to Hong Kong's torso when he was lowered back down.

"Let go." Hong Kong tentatively poked England's head in hopes of getting him to release him, but England only held on tighter. Hong Kong was knocked backwards as China jumped on to England and they landed in a pile on the floor.

"Can't you help?" Hong Kong asked, turning to Taiwan who only took out her camera.

"Don't worry, I called Japan to come help out. He'll be here tomorrow."

Somehow Hong didn't find that so reassuring.

* * *

><p>It was always a bit shocking to get up in the morning and walk into the living room and find that your brother was already in the house despite the fact that the only other person in the house big enough to open the door was still fast asleep. And it was even more shocking to find that he was in one of his creepier modes and had out a video camera and was recording both England and China. However, Hong Kong had learned from an early age it was better not to question things and just continue walking.<p>

Japan didn't take his eyes away from England and China as Hong Kong walked by him, only uttering a quiet good morning. England and China were both very entertaining (and cuter than he had expected). When he had let himself into the house he had found the two playing some sort of kissing game. China was holding England's head between his hands and planting sloppy kisses on England's head while England giggled and wrapped his arms around China.

Japan grinned and zoomed in on his video camera. He had to wonder, though, if they were like this when they were so young, how exactly had they grown up to be so tsundere?

Hong Kong walked back into the room and stared at Japan.

"Your parents are very cute," Japan offered when he noticed Hong's stare. He pretended to ignore the choking noise that came from behind him.

"I- they aren't my parents," Hong Kong stated, trying to sound normal. "And you're my brother."

"If that is what you want to believe," Japan shrugged.

"That_ is_ what I believe."

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we try to figure out how to change them back instead of <em>this<em>?" Hong gestured to the two babies. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is," Taiwan answered. Like Japan, she also held up a camera to record both England and Hong Kong.

"Dressing them up is necessary?" Hong raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it is," Japan replied. "Ah, China-san! Please do not try to rip the flowers off your head. And England-san, stop pulling on your ears." He frowned at the two. "It was hard enough to get you two to wear the clothing."

Hong Kong frowned. It had been a slight surprise to walk into the living room again and find that both England had been stuffed into a small panda costume while China was sporting a rather frilly dress. To say the least, it was rather unsettling- especially with the way China kept attempting to jump and hug a disgruntled England.

"Don't worry, there is a purpose to this," Taiwan said with that glint in her eyes that none of the other Asian countries were ever happy to see. "Besides, you've taken pictures of China (in a dress) before."

"…Fine. My argument has become invalid."

Suddenly England sat up and pointed to Hong Kong. "Daddy!"

Hong fought to keep his facial expression neutral while both Japan and Taiwan turned to look at him. Luckily, attention towards him was quickly diverted when China decided to pounce on England.

"No China-san! Please do not attempt to eat England-san's nose!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and both babies scurried off instantly. Taiwan stood up, dusting off her skirt.<p>

"Can you get that?" she said to Hong Kong.

The doorbell rang again and this time it was accompanied by several loud knocks. Hong opened the door, and America burst through the door, followed by France and…Canada (he was pretty sure that was Canada).

"Hey, wassup? Where's Iggy? I haven't heard from him for a few days. Iggy!" America bellowed.

Hong Kong rubbed his head. He could feel the beginnings of another headache.

* * *

><p>Kids give me a headache...especially when they follow you around for hours demanding to be picked up...I wish they weren't so cute...<p>

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

It's been forever since I updated this, yes? It's so hard to get back into writing when I have to churn out at least one essay each week sighh...it completely ruins any motivation to write...

Anyways on to the story~ ^^ (I think there's only 1 chapter left after this)

* * *

><p>"Where's Iggy? We haven't seen him in a while!" Alfred grinned, stretching his arms above his head.<p>

Hong glanced towards the back of the house. "Um…"

Alfred didn't wait, pushing past Hong and loudly yelling England's name.

"Why are you here?" Hong asked, trying not to frown.

Canada opened his mouth to respond, but France beat him to it.

"The World Conference is in a few days_, mon cher_, but we always stay at England's house when it takes place in England. It annoys him that much more, you see." Francis snaked his arm around Hong's shoulders. "Perhaps you will share your room with me?"

France let out a loud yelp as he was tugged away from Hong by Taiwan. Her face looked rather annoyed and worried. Hong stepped closer to her, whispering, "What's wrong?"

"The children- Japan and I took our eyes off them for one moment and they both disappeared!"

"_Les enfants_?" France's ears perked up. "Did you two have children? I didn't even know you two were together. Congratulations! You two are, how you say, very cute together, _oui_?"

Taiwan glared at France. Hong Kong laid a placating hand on Taiwan's arm, though he was secretly pleased with what France said. "I'm sure the children will show up."

"Did England have children then? I thought _la Chine_ was male. Did England cheat on him? Well, I suppose they've never admitted their feelings yet- but, I'll make sure to comfort _la belle Chine_," France mused with a smug grin.

The thought of their older brother in France's arms sent shivers down both the Asian's backs. Deciding it was best to simply ignore France, Hong turned to Taiwan. "Is Japan looking for-?"

A loud scream and a _thump_ from the living room cut him off. Taiwan and Hong Kong exchanged a glance before running towards the living room, closely following Canada, though they did not notice him.

Taiwan breathed out a sigh of relief when they entered; catching sight of America sprawled on the ground with both England and China on his back. China smugly perched on the lower of America's back while England had divided parts of America's golden hair to yank on.

"England- no. Bad boy," Taiwan reprimanded, trying to hide a smile. England looked up at her, confusion written across his face. He furrowed his large eyebrows and experimentally gave the hairs in his hands a sharp tug.

From beneath, America groaned and tried to sit up.

"No, don't!" Canada cried, pushing down on America's head. "You'll hurt the children if you do!"

Hong Kong blinked curiously as America's head quickly hit the floor as if something had hit or shoved him. From behind him, France peered around and chuckled at the sight.

"Ah," Japan uttered, entering the room. He quickly scooped China up into his arms. "China-san, it is not good to jump other people." China cocked his head to the side before reaching up and slapping both of Japan's cheeks, giggling.

Meanwhile, the others were trying to pry America's hair out of England's chubby hands.

"England- let go!"

"No!" the baby cried, petulantly.

"If you don't, no more scones for you!"

England paused, though he didn't release the hair and glared at France.

"We'll take China home if you don't let go," Hong Kong threatened and England immediately let go.

"Good boy," Taiwan encouraged, ruffling his hair. England grinned up at her, then turned to Hong.

"Up!" he demanded, arms outstretched. Hong suppressed a groan and took the child into his arms.

"This is the last time, ok?" England cocked his head at Hong and bit his fingernail. Before Hong could lift him up into the air, America pulled him away, tossing the baby high into the air. England's squeals of delight quickly turned into screams of fear as he was tossed higher, far higher than normal.

Japan quickly stepped in and caught the child. The others glared at America who grinned back at them. Both England and China squirmed in Japan's arms to be let down. As soon as their small feet touched the floor, they took off hand in hand.

When the children were out of sight, France turned to the Asians. "And, ah, they are children why?"

"Do you even need to ask?" America chuckled. "Iggy obviously screwed up again."

Out of sheer politeness and courtesy (he would never admit it, but he had been raised by a gentleman, after all), Hong Kong invited the three guests into the sitting room for tea (ignoring the American's demands for pop). If it were really up to him, he would have turned out both America and France by now. Canada he was perfectly fine with, as he was barely aware of him half the time. England and China were already giving him headaches- he didn't need France and America to make it worse.

"Where did the kiddies go?" America asked, peering around the corners.

"Far away from you," Taiwan muttered. Hong shut his eyes. If only he could be away from all of them. Or, well, all of them excluding Taiwan.

"Take a seat please. I will boil you some tea," Japan said, politely.

France (and Canada took their place) while America trailed Japan to the kitchen.

"Don't ya have somethin' else?" they heard America say. "Tea's not really my- Argh!"

Hong rose partially from his seat and exchanged a half alarmed look with Taiwan, both stopping the smirk that was threatening to show. Their suspicions were confirmed as they heard Japan scolding both China and England.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat quietly on Hong's lap while China struggled to get out of Japan's. Taiwan absentmindedly played with China's hair as she spoke. "I had forgotten there was a conference." A crease appeared between her eyes. "What are we going to do about them" She gestured to the children.<p>

"If it is_ Angleterre's_ magic, then there is no telling when it will wear off-"

"I have an idea," Canada tried to interrupt.

"- or if it will wear off. His magic is usually very hard to fix. There's really no point in trying to solve this. Besides, they are very cute, _non_?" France grinned, reaching over the coffee table to pluck England off Hong's lap.

"I said I have an idea!" Canada huffed.

"_Tr__è__s mignon_." France cradled the baby closer to him and blew a kiss. England giggled and copied him. France let out a sad sigh. "You were so much more cuter when you were younger."

Hong Kong felt his left eye twitch a little as he watched England stare up at France with complete adoration and awe. The things he never wanted to see…

Before Hong could reach over and take England back, China let out a loud screech and started sobbing. America groaned, the China's crying irritating his headache.

"China-san, what's wrong?" Japan held China away from him to avoid the flailing limbs. Tearfully, China insistently pointed at Kumajirou. The poor bear had been slowly edging its way back to it's owner. Finally being set down, China jumped on to the polar bear, rubbing his head against it's soft fur and cooing nonsense.

England wriggled his way out of France's arms, running up to China. An annoyed pout crossed his face and he grabbed on to China's hair, yanking hard and pulling him away from the bear. A growl of frustration erupted from one of them, though no one was sure whom. Kumajirou used this opportunity to try to sneak away back to Canada. He would have successfully escaped were it not for China flinging his chubby hands around a leg.

No one noticed Canada diving forwards, desperately trying to save his poor bear, only to have his hand bit by China.

France and Japan moved to separate the babies while Hong Kong leaned back against the couch, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't imagine how it would be like to actually have a child.

Once the children had been separated, China cuddling up in Japan's arms while England was playing with France's hair, Taiwan suggested, "Why don't you take them out for a walk."

Despite being rather out of it, America instantly agreed, grabbing China from Japan. Canada's groan went unheard.

* * *

><p>Taiwan let the curtains cover the window after watching the group leave. Both China and England waved at her. She joined Japan and Hong Kong, both of whom were collapsed on the couch. Though not actually said, they would all rather take piles of paperwork rather than looking after the baby nations.<p>

Taiwan let her eyelids flutter shut, trying not to visualize what her boss would be saying when it was discovered that she had left to go to England. It didn't seem that much time had passed, though it actually was quite a while, when a knock- of course there still had to be some sort of interruption!- caused her to groan and roll off the couch. She had half a mind to start screeching at whoever it was, but it turned out to be Finland, Sweden and that little nation that was always yelling at England.

"Yes?" she forced a sweet smile on to her face- it would reflect badly if she were rude.

"Where's Jerk England?" the little boy asked, pushing past Taiwan. Finland and Sweden filed in after.

"Not…here," Taiwan replied, cautiously. "Sealand, right?"

Sealand nodded enthusiastically. "You're pretty," he told her. "When everyone acknowledges me as nation, will you marry-" His words were cut off as Hong Kong lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"England's not here again?" Finland looked distressed. "He's so irresponsible. It would be better if Sealand just lived with us. Don't you think so Sweden?"

"Y's." Hong Kong noticed Sweden's face brighten up just a fraction.

"Well, actually, there's been a bit of an accident-"

The door behind them opened and the group that had gone for a walk filed in, the adults looking haggard. England and China still seemed to be charged up with energy and China was sporting a new Hello Kitty toy that England was eyeing.

There was an awkward silence as Finland, Sweden and Sealand stared at the children.

"As I said-irresponsible!"

Sealand's eyes were shining. "I'm a big brother now!" If one had stopped to actually look, they would have seen the evil grin that was spreading across his face. "Can I take them to go play?"

The babies let out spluttering noises as he dragged both of them off to go play.

"England's magic?" Finland guessed, though his expression said that he didn't expect anything else. "You know, I bet Norway would be able to turn them back- he uses magic too. Well, we'll take Sealand back with us- one less thing to deal with."

After collecting Sealand, and pulling a sobbing England out from behind the curtain where he was clutching on to China, Finland and his family left. The rest were left to wonder what Sealand had been doing as England remained frightened for the rest of the day and night, refusing to let go of China.

* * *

><p>It had taken a while to drag both England and China to the Conference seeing as they both really didn't want to go anywhere. It was annoying how stubborn they both could be.<p>

What was even more annoying and frustrating was when they approached Norway to ask for help, he refused outright.

From across the room, Finland shot Hong Kong and Taiwan an apologetic look.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Taiwan asked incredulously.

Norway gazed at the two babies in France's arms currently trying to claw out his hair. "I'd rather not get involved with English magic… and I'm finding this amusing."

For a good ten minutes, Taiwan tried in vain to persuade Norway, but to no avail.

"Dude…" America tugged on Hong Kong's sleeve. Hong Kong turned to him wearily. "We have a problem- the brats disappeared." He jerked his thumb towards France who was desperately looking around the room.

Suppressing the urge to explode, Hong allowed only one eye to twitch.

* * *

><p>Off in a distant corridor, China was happily tugging England along. Their giggles echoed up and down the empty hall. Upon reaching the end of the corridor, they were faced with the choice of continuing left or right. China stuck out his lower lip, uncertain. England, sucking his thumb, gripped China's chubby hand tighter and pulled him left.<p>

They continued running (though to where, they had no idea- this was all just fun to them), until China tripped, landing headfirst. Tears collected in his eyes and England bent down, alarmed by the tears. He quickly grabbed China's head, planting sloppy kisses everywhere in an attempt to stop the tears.

China smiled, reaching for England, when a pair of large hands wrapped around his waist, lifting him up.

"Well, what do we have here?" an astonished voice asked.

* * *

><p>Brighten up my day with a review?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, what do we have here?" an astonished Estonia asked as he lifted China up. He balanced China against his hip and adjusted his glasses. He glanced down at England. "You both look familiar…"

England tugged on Estonia's pants, cooing at him to be picked up. Estonia obeyed, gingerly picking the drooling child up. No sooner had he done that did the child yank his glasses off and Estonia remembered why he tended to stay away from children, as much as he liked them. They were something he sorted into the should-view-from-afar category.

He winced when England started to gnaw on his glasses. The other one was attempting to claw off his watch, though he was having no progress. Estonia could just barely see the face of his watch and it was telling him that he was going to be late for the conference. His watch never told him the right things.

Perhaps if he put the children down, he could leave them and make it to the conference on time. He quickly abandoned this idea (it wasn't a very good idea, after all) when both babies started to wail as he moved them.

Perhaps he could find an employee and hand them over. They were most likely the children of some employees who had just wandered off due to bad parenting and faulty observation skills. Regardless, they would deal better with the children than he would.

Of course, no employees were within his field of vision. No one was ever in a convenient location when he needs them to be.

Well, if no one was around, he'd just have to go find someone. This proved easier said than done. As soon as he started moving, both children started to squirm and attempt to climb up him. As skilled as Estonia was in many things, dealing and walking with squirming children was not one of them.

Estonia gave up attempting to walk and focused on trying to get the children to calm down and stay still. He really didn't appreciate the small feet that were kicking at his chest and neck. He had just about given up when a pair of hands took the Chinese looking child out of his arms. He didn't see who it was (he assumed it was one of the employees) and turned around to thank them. Instead, it was Russia who was smiling pleasantly at the children.

"I did not know you had children," Russia remarked, taking hold of China's smallest finger and waving it. China stared at Russia, unusually compliant.

"I don't," Estonia answered.

"Oh? Then whose are they?"

"I'm not sure…" Estonia discretely edged away from Russia.

"Then I shall take custody of them both," Russia gleefully declared, swooping in and taking England into his other arm. "Oh? Such thick eyebrows for one so young. Perhaps he is related to England. What do you think?"

"…I had not noticed…"

"How do you not notice? Perhaps we should fix it. We could shave off the excess amounts of hair, da?" Russia directed the question more towards the wide-eyed child. "It is good idea, da?" He acted out shaving off the eyebrows. A small whimper escaped England. "Or maybe get rid of the eyebrows completely."

"I- I think you are frightening him. I think it would be better if I…" Estonia plucked England away and held him securely in his arms.

Russia let it happen with a faintly depressed smile. "I am scaring the child? I think you are lying to me. This one is not scared. See?"

China seemed completely indifferent to Russia- the opposite of how England and Estonia were- and seemed quite content to just simply chew on the end of Russia's scarf. Russia frowned at this.

"This is not something you should be chewing, little one. It is not food." Russia tugged gently on his scarf. He growled lightly, "Let go."

China suddenly relinquished the scarf in his mouth, giggling and reaching up to pinch the Russian's prominent nose. Both children grinned when they heard the sound Russia emitted from that- it was somewhere between a squeak and an indignant growl.

Slightly terrified of what Russia's reaction might be and a little more amused than he should be at the shocked expression on Russia's face, Estonia figured he should probably take the children away now.

"Why, uh, don't you pass me the child now and I'll take them back to where they belong?" Estonia held out an arm, beckoning China to join him and England.

A frown quickly appeared on Russia's face. "I thought that you said you don't know whose they are."

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I shall be keeping them. Whoever lost them is not good enough to look after them. They look familiar, though…" Russia seemed to be contemplating this while China had taken to playing with the strands of Russia's hair. "Well, I will keep this one," Russia continued, bouncing China in his arms and smiling slightly when China giggled. "The other one is too fearful. You're a very brave one, da, you are,"

Russia cooed to China. "You look a bit lonely, you won't look lonely if you live with me."

"Wait- you can't-" Estonia attempted to convince Russia, too rattled at standing up to Russia, though, to make a convincing point.

Russia chuckled at the flustered expression on Estonia's face. "I see no problem. We are late for the meeting, you must be worried, so let us go."

"I-"

Estonia was cut off as the blonde child in his arms opened his mouth and let out the loudest wail he had ever heard and hoped to never hear again. Even Russia looked perturbed by the child.

"Why- why are you crying. Do not cry," Estonia pleaded, jiggling England. "Crying is not good. Not good, don't cry."

England only raised the volume.

"Make him be quiet," Russia demanded, looking at the docile child in his arms with worry.

"Shh," Estonia tried, unsuccessfully. "A good and well liked child is quiet. You want to be liked, right? Don't you want to be cute? Then stop crying."

A second loud cry joined England's as China opened his mouth, squirming and thrashing around.

"This child is crying too. Do something about it." Russia thrust China towards Estonia, keeping him away from his body.

Estonia resisted the urge to snap at Russia for fear of how scary Russia would be later if he did. It was almost worth being terrorized, but not quite.

"This is hard. Let us get rid of them," Russia suggested. "I mean leave them," he amended when he saw the look on Estonia's face.

"We can't!"

"I can." With that, Russia dumped a screaming China into Estonia's arms and proceeded to stroll casually away, stubbornly looking forwards.

Estonia tried in vain to calm the two down, but all his efforts seemed to make them cry even more. Luckily, there was a light tap at his shoulder and when he turned, he saw Taiwan standing there. She looked a little worn out, but she gave him a distracted smile and took the two babies from him.

"They're yours?" Estonia asked when the two had calmed down.

"Sort of. I'm looking after them," Taiwan explained. "So thanks for… looking after them."

Estonia nodded in reply and took the chance to escape.

"You two are terrible," Taiwan addressed her two charges. "Much worse than when you're adults."

* * *

><p>Despite all their pleading, Norway continued to refuse to help them, saying that as it did not directly affect him he did not care. Hong Kong could think of several reasons why it did and would impact him, but he decided that silence was better. So, they decided to take the babies home.<p>

"What if they stay like this forever?" Taiwan asked Hong as she monitored the children playing a game, which looked more like China was tackling a defenseless England into the ground. "I can't look after them forever! Their people can't have babies as their country. And why aren't the Europeans looking after England? They're so useless."

"I thought you said you didn't care about what happens to China," Hong Kong observed, pulling China off of England.

Taiwan snorted. "I do, I just don't want gege to know."

"You have made him cry unnecessarily, then," Hong remarked, helping a dazed England up.

"I like to see him cry. Just when he's an adult, though."

Hong let go of China. Both adults watched as China flung himself back on to England.

"Dinner must be ready, want to come help me?"

Hong nodded and followed Taiwan into the kitchen. Everything was peaceful for a few minutes until they heard a loud noise and then screams.

Both Hong Kong and Taiwan ran back to the living room, where they had left the children. Taiwan took one glance and screamed.

"Why are- both of you are- you guys are naked! Why? Why are you naked?" Taiwan covered her eyes with her hands, but slyly peeked through. Hong Kong simply blinked and waited for the two on the floor to pick themselves up. The two were groaning and holding their heads.

China was the first to recover, swaying unsteadily on his feet. "Aiyaa, it feels like someone threw bricks at my head again, aru." He groaned. "What happened?"

England lifted his head, opting to stay down since he was pretty sure he would just topple over if he did get up. His eyes widened. "You're, ah, you're naked." He averted his eyes, but they disobeyed his mind and kept going back for a look.

"So are you, aru!" China shot back, his face much brighter than England's. "Don't look, ahen! I bet this is your entire fault! It's always your fault! What have you done now?"

"I didn't do anything…I think."

"This is a sick joke, aru," China muttered, but he was much less upset than he seemed.

"I really don't know what happened," England offered, struggling to look away from China.

"You-"

"Will the two of you put some clothes on?" Taiwan interrupted.

* * *

><p>"So both of you really don't remember what happened?" Taiwan asked, failing to suppress her grin. The two (both fully clothed now) seated across the table from her shook their heads nervously.<p>

"Taiwan, don't draw this out just to have your fun, it does not make you a good girl," China tried.

"Don't tell me what to do," she responded, coolly.

Hong Kong watched from further back, finding it interesting enough to observe, though he had no intention of getting involved unless Taiwan got into trouble with them. He listened without offering any more to the story as Taiwan explained what they knew had happened.

England cursed Norway afterwards, "Stupid, useless… It's a good thing all my spells and charms have time limits on them."

"So it is your fault!" China turned to England after.

England thought back. "It wasn't intentional, I was just trying to create some… ah, never mind that. It was an accident, anyways. I think I remember you coming in and surprising me."

"Don't try to blame this on me," China warned.

"Oh, stop arguing!" Taiwan snapped. "You two were much cuter as babies and a lot more honest. See? Look." She tossed the photos she and Japan had taken of them on to the table. England shifted through some of them while China gingerly picked them up, holding them up to the light as if to check if they were real or fake.

"Why am I dressed as a girl, aru?" China cried.

England leaned over to see the photo China was holding. "I'm dressed up too… Why?"

China flicked to the next photo. It depicted the two of them kissing.

"These are… these are…" China gave up trying to find a word to describe them.

"You two are very cute together. Are you going to admit that you love each other now?" Taiwan asked, quickly collecting the pictures before China could attack her. "I'll just keep these in case," she winked before running off with Hong Kong.

Once gone, China turned to England, coughing and averting his eyes. "So… do you?"

"Do I what?" England frowned, hiding the smile threatening to show.

China pouted. "You know."

"You're acting very immature. Still a baby then?" England winced from the punch China gave after. "Okay, fine. Yes, I do love you. Happy? What about you?"

China went quiet. "You know I do," he mumbled. He turned away from England.

"Don't look away. Are you blushing?" England pulled China to him.

"Stupid eyebrows, don't look!" China frantically tried to push England away, but there was no force in his actions.

Soft lips brushed over China's forehead. A chuckle: "Very cute."

China opened his mouth to retort, but instead found himself busy kissing England. When they broke apart, England gazed contently at China. "That was, er, nice, yes," he managed to say.

China pulled away, standing up. "Hmm… I think you kissed better when you were a baby," he teased, waving the one picture he had managed to save from Taiwan- the one of them kissing.

And this time it was China who leaned in to give a kiss, cutting off whatever England was going to say.

* * *

><p>Soooo after quite a long time, I've finally managed to write the last chapter and finish this. And while I'm not exactly happy with it, well it's done :)<p>

Thanks for reading/reviewing and for the favourites and follows~


End file.
